


Happiness Is A Kicked Football

by JKFic



Category: Peanuts
Genre: 1990s, Alternate History, Fix-It, Football, Gen, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Victory, happiness, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: A newly motivated Charlie Brown figures how to conquer his worst enemy.





	Happiness Is A Kicked Football

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Charles M. Schulz (1922-2000) on what would have been his 96th birthday. R.I.P. and thank you.

Charlie Brown was in a great mood after [having finally hit a home run, giving his team the win](https://www.gocomics.com/peanuts/1993/03/30). He was so sure of himself now that he decided to do something he never thought he'd do: Call out his worst nemesis, Lucy Van Pelt, and ask her to set up the football.

LUCY: I don't care if you scored a home run. You're still a blockhead and you're still going to end up flat on your back like always.

CHARLIE BROWN: No, I'm not. I've learned my lesson and figured out what I have to do.

Lucy shook her head but set up the football as usual.

Charlie Brown then walked several feet away, so he was out of Lucy's sight. He then slowly walked toward Lucy, making sure to step very softly so she wouldn't see or hear him coming and pull away the football. As a result, Lucy didn't see him and Charlie Brown kicked the football high into the air as far as it would go.

Charlie Brown celebrates with a Happy Dance. Lucy groans, and, as much as it hurts her to do so, admits that Charlie Brown outsmarted her, that he was not a blockhead after all, and congratulates him on having kicked the football.


End file.
